Party In Hogwarts
by perdyprincess
Summary: Lily Evans is afriad that she won't fit in, but she won't stop trying! See what happens when Lily enters Hogwarts for her first year. song fiction to Party In The U.S.A by Miley Cyrus
1. 1 Will I fit in?

**So this is to the song Party In The U.S.A by Miley Cyrus. This is a short story about Lily and her first couple months at Hogwarts.**

**I had to redo the first Chapter due to ummmm.... complications but here it is.**

_I hoped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan.  
Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I going to fit in?_

**Lilys POV**

I hoped off the train after a long, lonely ride. I was wearing my wizard robes, my other clothes were in my trunk, I kept my jaket because it was raining. Everyone already had friend and they were all walking with at least one other person. I was too shy on the train to introdue myself. That wasn't going to change now either.

A hudge man was making his way over towards the lake calling the first years. He made me feel even shorter than normal. I mayde my way over to him. People were pushing me to get towards him. I feel so invisable here. I only had one conversation on the train and it didn't go to well. I joined the group as they listened to the hudge man as he introduced himself,

"Ello, my names Hagrid and I'm the gameskeeper here at Hogwarts. If you could wait a moment while I get the boats in order."

Three boys walked towards me. A boy with long white hair. A boy with short brown hair. And one withblack hair about sholder lenght.

"I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, this is Paul, and this is Severus. What's your name?" the boy with white hair asked.

"Lily, Lily Evans" I replied.

"Hmmmm never heard of an Evans Wizarding family." He replied looking off into the distance like he was searching his brain.

"Ohhhh no I don't come from a wizarding family, I'm muggle born" I replied. Feeling proud to be muggle born because I figured that you will be a wizard for sure if you come from a wizarding family but if you come from a muggle family you must be really speicial to be born with magical talents.

"Ohhh" He replied with obious discust in his voice. He turned around on heel and walked away.

I'm never going to make any friends here I mean I saw the look on his and his friends faces. I never going to fit in. I thought that we should all think of eachother as equals.I wiped my tears away and I saw Hagrid walk around the corner. Hagrid didn't look like he fit in either. Maybe just maybe I will fit in. And then again maybe I won't.

**I know very short but I'm doing one verse per chapter, It will make it last longer. Plz review**


	2. 2 This is so crazy

**Heres the second chapter. Lily POV. I am really proud of this idea, so keep reading.**

_Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time.  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign.  
this is so crazy,  
everybody seems so famous._

"'Kay the boats are here, get into groups of four" Hagrid said. I jumped in nearest empty boat and looked out in the ocean. There was mer-people swiming beneath the lakes waves. It was such a beatiful sight.

I heard some yelling and turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SIT WITH LONGBOTTOM, OR EVANS!" It was Lucius. I was a little hurt, I haven't even said anything offencive to him yet. I guess muggle borns arn't accepted here at Hogwarts.

"YOU GET TO PICK BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE NOW PICK" Hagrid was yelling now as well. Lucius sighed and walked over towards my boat. I guess he really hated the Longbottom boy. the other group of people walked towards the boat with the Longbottom boy in it. I can't believe I'm really here I mean before I could only dream of this. But now, for the first time I was really here. Not in a dream.

The boat kept on moving. Then it went around a corner and slowly the castle came into view. I looked to my right to see the castle. Every other way was blocked but the boys fat heads.

Wow I'm really here I can't believe it. This is so crazy. I've only been here in my dreams before. Everyone seems like thier purebloods all uptight and prepy if I may, well at least the ones I've met. And The only diffrecne between my dream and now was that in my dream I fit in. Now I don't fit in, not yet anyways.

The boats arrived at their destination. We all got off and followed Hagrid towards the castle. He knocked four times on the giant door. It was almost two floors tall. It had alot of Swirls. No wait they were words in swirly handwriting, that I couldn't make out. Then the door started to open.

**Again soory about the short chapters.... This one is a little shoter than the other one plz R&R (DUH) if you do I'll give you a cookie. :)**


	3. 3 Just a little nervous

**OMG!!! I AM SO MAD!!!!!! The Dang computer just erased everything I did and I was only half way done and it was already like alot longer than all the other chapters. I will try to write it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RAWR But plz read because this chap. took me Twice as much time(Pun intended)if you do i'll give you more chapters yes i will.(everyone looks around nervously.)(not a good sign)**

**LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN (SAD I KNOW BUT DON'T BURST MY BUBBLE)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. J.K. Rowling is a god and I would never steal from her. Just make her wonderful creation a little bit bigger.**

My tummy's turnin'  
And I'm feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure  
And I'm nervous  
'Cause when the taximan turned on the radio

**Lily POV**

We made our way toward another giant double door and standing in front of it was a teacher. She introduced herself as professer McGonagall. Then she said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The first term feast will be starting soon. Before anyone can eat you will need to be sorted into you houses. Being sorted is very important, because in your house you will have classes together, sleep in your house dormatory, and in yout free time you can spend time in you house common room. Your house also get rule breaking will lose your house points while you triumphs will earn your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. It is a great honor to win the house cup and I wish you all luck. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythrin. They each have their own noble history. I will come back to bring you to get sorted in a few minutes. Just sit tight till then"

Wow what a mouthful. Ohhhh I wonder what we have to do to sorted. I'm already really nervous. I have butterflies. Ohhh not good.

"I heard that we have to fight a troll" said a girl with a brunette bob.

Ohhh That definitly doesn't make me feel any better. I want to go home sit in my mums lap or dads. Even if Petunia was there, she hated me now that I came here. This way too much preasure. I think i'm going to faint. Ohhhhhhh yes I ...... I need to sit down. I put my head in my hands as I sat down on the stairs. Tears streaming down my face. I missed my mum and dad even Petunia. Through the crack in my hands I saw four boys walking towards me.

"Is somthing wrong?" The boy in the fornt asked. I looked up from my hands and saw that he had long jet black hair his friend to the left of him did as well. the other friend to his left had dirty blonde hair and the friend to his right had sandy coloured hair. And boy was he tall.

"No, no-noth-nothing" I finally stuttered out. He look a my curiously.

"really? Because it doesn't look like nothing." He said. Somthing about him made me giggle. I felt better almost instinly. I wiped my tears away.

" Well I'm better now" I replied. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up.

"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black..." He said refering to the other black haired boy "...and thios is Peter Pettigrew..." He said refreing to the dirty blonde boy behind Sirius "...and this ios Remus Lupin." He finshed obiosly reffering to the tall sandy haired boy.

" I Lily, Lily Evan" I said bitting my lip. I did that when I was nervous. Dang Lily stop. I let go of my lip.

" Alright First years line up in a straight line infront of me" I turned around to see who the voice was coming from and it was professer McGonagall, I didn't even hear her come in. I turned around and saw that James had left. I joined in the middle of the line. She lead us into the great hall. The great hall really is great. Four long tables full of students and one other table at the front that seated all the teachers and the celing its bewitched to look like the sky outside. Lets just hope that it doesn't rain. There was a stool with an old hat on it. What were we supposed to do with a hat pull a rabbit out of it hahaha. But it must have so importance seeing as everyone was staring at it. Then it made a face and opened his mouth but I couldn't hear anything just my heart pounding in my hear and then next thing I knew my name was being called by Professer McGonagall.

"Lily Evans?" I quickly ran up tothe hat. Okay all I needed to do was put on the hat, i'm still so nervous. I put it on

"Well..." It said making me jump."You have lots of knowledge and alot of courage Hmmmm. but where to put you? I know.........GRYFFINDORE!" I felt relifed that I could sit down. I ran to the cheering table and sat down. After they had gone through all the people Dumble dore made a speech and then food appered I was so happy I was so hungry. I ate a littlebit of everything. I was going to exploid then the food diappered and desert appered I didn't think that I could eat anything else but I still had a little bit of pudding. Then it dissappered I was almost asleep. Then I heard

"first year follow me" and I was wide awake again. I looked up and saw what looked like a sixth year WE followed him to the common room. Them James started a party and got a hudg D.J. turntable thing into the common room....

**I know I'm evil. But tell me what you think. I remembered most of what I wrote but what you know whats ironic? Okay in this story Lily kinda like likes James and a little from the hand thing and in my other story, Loves In the Air that was Lilys first insult to James. HAHAHAHA Irony I love it. well kind of.I think that its funny. You should read it. It is a Lily/James one as well.**

**:P Perdyprincess :P**


	4. 4 The Party

**OK well I am sorry about not updating sooner but I am writinglike three other story....I know thats no excuse but I just thought I'd tell you.**

_And a Jay Z song was on x3_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_  
_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playin' my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be OK_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

I walked into the common room. I rubbed my eyes but they weren't wrong there was a big black turntable and James and Sirius were sitting behind it smiling like maniacs. There wasn't any furniture that should be there because I was pretty sure that they didn't normally have a dance floor that changed colours. I guess that this was some kind of unplanned party but the sixth year was stunned. He obiously wanted to party but he knew that he should stop the party.

"Welcome fellow students" James said. James handed the mic. to Sirius

"Yes welcome. We have brought you a start of year party!" Sirius said. He handed the mic. to James.

"To start off this party were going to play Empire State Of Mind By Jay Z" James said. He passed the mic. to Sirius.

"There are refreshments over there on that table." Sirius said.

I was so happy I thought that there would be special wizarding music. I guess not. Either that or this music was cooler. I loved this song and I made a really cool dance to it. I was the first to go out to the dancefloor. I started nodding my head. I knew that everyone was looking at me but some strange reason I didn't really care. The next thing I knew I was shaking my hip to the beat. There was still no one else on the dance floor but I still didn't care. Weird. I starting going inot my dance routine. I put my hands in the waving them around. I could tell everyone was staring I took a look at James and It looked like his mouth was going to hip the floor. The song ended and I walked off the dancefloor.

"Lily everyone. Thank you." James said.

I stood up and took a bow. Everyone cheered.

I was so happy I felt as if I had finally been accepted. I know that i'm going to be ok. I knew that when everyone came to congratulate me. Its going to ba a Party at hogwarts. a little voice in my head said "go to bed" "you need to focus on your studies but of corse I didn't listen.

**So what do you think. I think I did ok. But tell me what you think. Plz R&R**

**Perdyprincess**


	5. 5 The Halloween Dance

**OK well I decided that in this story the first years also get to go to Hogsmede. Here's the story,**

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
_Everybody's lookin' at me now_  
_Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?_  
_She's gotta be from out of town_

I was getting ready in my dorm. All the other girls had already left for the Halloween ball, which this year just happened to be in Hogsmede.I was wearing a emerald green halter dress. It was made of silk and it went right above my knees. The halter strap was made of black beads. I got it for my birthday last year. It was my favorite colour, It was the same colour as my eyes**.(Lily's dress is on my profile.)** I was also wearing matching emerald beaded heels, they went together perfectly.**(her shoes are on my profile as well)** I curled my hair and did my makeup. I normally didn't put on makeup but tonight was a special occasion.

I left my dorm, no one was in the common room. The must have all left already. I made my way outside. There was no one there and all I could hear was the click click of my shoes against the pavement. It was cold, just as i suspected but, it was still beautiful out. I walked until I came upon a carriage being pulled by nothing, as usual.

"I think that we can close down the carriages, after we let this lovely lady leave." A man with long white hair and a long white, I recognized him to be Professor Dumbledore. I hopped up to the carriage that he was motioning to.

"Thank you " I mumbled as The carriage started to leave. Then there voices start to fade, and the last thing I heard was somthing along the lines of I feel sorry for her.

I was so confused, what did he mean? I didn't have anything on my face did I? Was my make-up smeared. I took a mirror out of my purse and looked at my face, there was nothing there and my make-up wasn't smeared. Whatever, I guess maybe he was talking about the teachers who had to chaperon. I was nervous, I was glad that I didn't sweat when I got nervous. I was starting to get cold because the wind was starting to pick up. I couldn't wait to get to hogsmede, I have heard many great things. I was so glad when my mum sent me back my letter saying I could go with the heels I was wearing right now. All of a sudden there was a jolt and the cart stopped, I shouldn't of been there yet.

"Is there any more room on that cart?" A big booming voice said from the darkness.

"Yeah, sure." I said kind of nervously.

"Well don' you look pretty tonigh'." Hagrid said as he stepped onto the carriage. The carriage was almost touching the ground.

"Thanks." I said as I went beet red. "So how has your night been so far?" I asked, putting the attention on someone else.

"Ohh alrigh' but I need to get some slug repelant, they are eating the cabbages, again" Hagrid said.

"ohh, is that why our salads have been so limp?" I joked.

"What? They have?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No, I was just kidding." I said, before I started oohing and awning, at the bar they used, even just from the outside it was amazing. There was real flying bats, dancing pumpkins with rainbow flashing lights from the inside. There walls were covered with spider webs, the spiders were so greatly designed that they looked real. I walked inside the bar and I wasn't looking at the spider webs, or the pumpkins but at everyone else. They were all wearing dress robes, even the girls, I was so out of placed! Why me! Everyone looked at me. The guys started wolf whistling and the girls faces were red with anger. A couple of girls walked by me and whispered in a voice just loud enough for me to hear,

"She's obiously muggle born." I had tears in my eyes. I just wanted to fit in for once. I ran back outside and started to cry, as I waited for a carraige to come bring me back to the castle.

**Thanks for reading. I know it took me a long time to update but I have so much other stuff on my mind. I probally didn't do Hagrid's part very well and I'm sorry. I don't really know how too, but I'm try anyways plz review and tell me what you think!**

**push the button you know you want to!**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v  
**


End file.
